


Two Nights

by WrathoftheStag (Mwuahna)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Sleeping Together, bitty and jack in love, first I love yous, fourth of july weekend, jack in madison, jack x bitty, zimbits - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-03
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:47:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10057382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mwuahna/pseuds/WrathoftheStag
Summary: What happened during the two nights Jack visited Bitty in Madison?  Love and kisses and declarations in the middle of the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

>   
>    
> 

**FRIDAY NIGHT**

“Thanks again for dinner, Suzanne.”

“Jack, sweetheart, of course. I’m just glad you were able to come out and visit Dicky. I could tell he really missed you.”

Bitty rocked back and forth on his heels, anxious for his mother to skedaddle so he and Jack could finally, _finally_ be alone. He held a large bowl of popcorn in his arms and had the Netflix menu ready to go on the television in the living room.

“Good night, mama,” he said and hoped she’d get the hint.

“All right. Fine. Who knows what mischief you two are about to get into. Don’t stay up too late, boys.”

Coach had already retired to the bedroom an hour ago, and now Jack and Bitty heard Suzanne’s footsteps as she walked upstairs and closed her bedroom door.

Bitty immediately plopped the bowl onto the end table, and exhaled loudly once, then turned to look at Jack who had deposited himself on the couch, a large smile spread slowly across his face.

Jack tilted his head and said softly, "Hey, you."

Bitty licked his lower lip and walked toward the couch. After weeks of Skyping, texting and phone calls (communication filled with longing, quiet whispers in the middle of the night; gentle laughter, naughty promises made, names being desperately cried out as bodies clenched and released a thousand miles apart) Jack and Bitty were finally alone and, good lord, in the same room.

The fact that they were both suddenly shy there elbows and shoulders just grazing, considering the positively dirty things they’ve already said to one another, was almost comical.

Bitty looked over to Jack, who stared at Bitty’s mouth -- his pupils blown wide and breath became more rapid --- and he reached out to touch his cheek. Jack closed his eyes as he felt Bitty on his skin.

Bitty then leaned in, their lips hovered and barely touched. Bitty flicked out his tongue; it quickly dipped in and out of Jack’s mouth causing Jack to release a low moan.

“Jesus, Bits,” he said and opened his eyes.

Jack then pounced on Bitty, much to Bitty’s delight. Jack pinned him down on the couch, and Bitty instantly spread his legs and wrapped them around Jack’s waist as his hands flew up to Jack’s hair.

“Bitty…” Jack panted as he ground into Bitty’s hips, “Oh god, Bitty.”

He kissed Bitty hard, tongues lashed out against one another, as Bitty gasped with each roll of Jack’s hips. Bitty’s hands then went in for the Zimmermann ass. That ass. He squeezed each cheek, while Jack kissed Bitty as though his life depended on it, teeth scraped and crashed.

“Jack. My Jack…” Bitty murmured into Jack’s mouth. The hardness of Jack’s cock pressed insistently into Bitty’s, and it was without a doubt the greatest thing Bitty had felt in his entire life.

Suddenly, they heard a door close upstairs and Jack and Bitty jumped away from each other as they took refuge on opposite ends of the couch.

Bitty held a finger to his lip, and Jack nodded. Each one stared at the other, barely breathing. They heard the steps go from the bathroom and back to the bedroom again. A soft closing of the door signaled they were in the clear.

Jack’s hair was askew, stuck up on one side, plastered against his forehead on the other. Bitty’s lips were red, and his t-shirt’s neck all stretched out.

They both blinked and looked at one another, then began to laugh.

“I just about had a heart attack, Bits.”

“Lord, you look adorable right now,” Bitty said in between peals of laughter.

Jack tried to tame his hair. 

“This boy,” Bitty said fondly. 

Each one smiled at the other. Bitty reached out to take Jack’s hand as Jack pressed it against his lips.

“So… do you want to watch a movie?” Jack asked.

“Netflix and freak out?” Bitty said.

“Something like that,” Jack chuckled.

Bitty took the popcorn from the end table, and settled onto the couch. He nestled into Jack’s side, rested his head on Jack’s shoulder, and both put their feet up on the coffee table in front of them.

“What do you want to watch?” Jack asked as he stroked Bitty’s hair.

“I don’t care. We can watch a documentary if you want. I don’t care. I just want to spend time with you. That’s all.”

“Me too, Bits. Me too.”

“I’m so happy you’re here, Jack. After weeks of texting and calls, I just wanted to feel you next to me. To be able to touch your hands, your face.”

Bitty looked at Jack with complete adoration in his eyes.

“How did we get here?” Jack asked with wonderment.

“Luck?” Bitty replied as he pressed Jack’s hand into his.

“We have so much lost time to make up for, Bits. I was so stupid.”

“No, baby. It wasn’t lost… that’s just the path we had to take to get here, right?”

Jack hummed in agreement, “I suppose, but I’m just glad we’re here now.”

“There’s nowhere else I’d rather be.”

“Even when I’m on the road? And when I become hockey robot, and I’m difficult and not very communicative…”

“Lord, honey. I’ve already heard all this from you, and I’m still head over heels.”

Jack smiled and leaned in to kiss Bitty. Bitty sighed into Jack’s mouth. 

“I just want to be near you,” Jack said. “As much as I can be.”

They fell asleep into hour three of _The Sorrow and the Pity_ , feet tangled, popcorn strewn on the couch, heads rested against each other. 

Bitty jerked awake suddenly, and looked around. His neck was cramped from sleeping on Jack at an odd angle.

“Jack, sweetheart?” Bitty said nuzzling his neck.

“Hmm?”

“We should go to bed, sweet pea.”

Jack nodded and opened his eyes. He sat up, popcorn rolled down his chest.

“What time is it, Bits?”

“No clue. Come on, I’ll tuck you in. We can clean up tomorrow.”

Bitty rose from the couch, turned off the TV, tossed the remote back onto the couch and took Jack by the hand as he walked him upstairs.

Jack yawned and pulled Bitty into a hug, “I’m so happy I’m here with you.”

Bitty smiled sleepily and said, “Me too. So much.” 

He then stood on his tiptoes, kissed Jack on the chin, and led him to the guest room.

Bitty walked in and didn’t bother turning on the light. He led Jack to the bed, pulled off his t-shirt and shorts and lowered him in. He pulled the blanket and sheets up to Jack’s shoulders and leaned down to give him a quick kiss good night. Jack immediately cupped Bitty’s face and began to deepen the kiss causing Bitty to sigh once more.

“I should, I should go,” said Bitty pulling away.

“Are you sure?” Jack asked.

“No, never -- but I should. See you tomorrow, Mr. Zimmermann.”

“Good night, Bits.”

Bitty exited the room, and Jack lowered himself onto the bed, a huge smile decorating his face.

He grabbed his phone from the nightstand and sent Bitty a text.

 **Jack** : Hi.

 **Bitty** : Hi. <333

 **Jack** : Are you sure I can’t convince you to come back? 

**Bitty** : Too dangerous!

 **Jack** : But everyone is asleep.

 **Bitty** : The walls have ears and eyesssss.

 **Jack** : That’s just creepy, Bittle.

 **Bitty** : Don’t you Bittle me, mister.

 **Jack** : Bitty. Bits.

 **Bitty** : That’s better. Good night, honey.

 **Jack** : Can you come back and tuck me in?

 **Bitty** : I already tucked you in. Is it my fault you haven’t mastered the art of staying tucked in???

 **Jack** : What about a good night kiss?

 **Bitty** : who knew u were this needy?

 **Jack** : I’m waiting.

 **Bitty** : Needy & demanding. Maybe I should reconsider.

 **Jack** : Or not. Maybe I’ll just come over there and tuck you in.

 **Bitty** : DON’T!!! You don’t know all the hidden squeaky floor spots. Coach and mama will hear you creeping in the dark.

 **Jack** : Bits, everyone is asleep. I’m coming over.

 **Bitty** : JACK! DO NOT.

 **Jack** : Well then come over and kiss me good night. I promise I’ll behave after that.

 **Bitty** : You are such a brat. I had no idea, Zimmermann. There will be chirps aplenty let me tell you!

 **Jack** : I’ll see you in 30 seconds.

The door to the guest room slowly swung open, and Bitty came in barefoot and was lit by the moonlight streaming through the window. Jack instantly felt his heart race.

“Brat,” Bitty whispered.

Jack shook his head and whispered back, “Me? Never.”

Bitty padded across the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Jack immediately took his hand and placed it over his heart. Bitty’s eyes grew wide as he felt Jack’s rapid heartbeat.

“That’s all for you,” Jack said.

Bitty smiled and leaned in to kiss Jack. It was a soft thing, gentle. A wisp of a kiss. 

“Now good night, Jack.”

“Good night, Bits. I…”

Jack stared at Bitty with a furrowed brow. He wanted to shout it from every rooftop and let everyone know how much he loved Eric Bittle. How in love he really was. But he was afraid. Was it too soon? Did Bitty feel the same? 

“Yes?”

“I… I’ll see you tomorrow,” said Jack.

Bitty smiled, nodded and left the guest room.

Jack settled back into bed, thought of Bitty, and then closed his eyes to drift off to sleep.

**+++**

**SATURDAY NIGHT**

Jack and Bitty had spent the day swimming at the creek, eating at the Bittle Fourth of July cookout, and chasing Bitty’s younger cousins all around the backyard during a water balloon fight. 

By the time the fireworks were set to begin, both of them were itching to be alone. Taking the pick up truck, they drove to an out-of-town neighbor’s field and watched the fireworks. The amount of kissing and petting that went on in the truck should have somewhat satiated their burgeoning desire for one another, but instead merely intensified it all.

When they returned home, Bitty and Jack helped Suzanne and Coach finish cleaning. Most of the Bittle Phelps clan had jumped ship, leaving only a few behind to assist in their endeavors.

At the sink, Bitty and Jack stood elbows deep in soap suds.

“I want to see you tonight,” Jack whispered as he scrubbed a casserole dish.

“You are seeing me, silly,” Bitty said and rinsed a glass.

“You know what I mean,” Jack said, voice low and deep.

“I can’t,” Bitty replied, his cheeks burned red.

“Yes. Yes, you can. Come to my room tonight, Bits.”

Suzanne walked into the kitchen and the two smirked as they continued to wash and rinse.

“Here’s another load, boys,” she said and plopped a stack of serving platters on the counter.

“Great,” Bitty said dryly. “Thanks, mama.”

“No problem at all, sunshine,” she replied and walked back outside.

“So, you’re coming?” Jack said quickly pressed his hip into Bitty’s.

“You’re going to kill me. I can’t. We’re in my parents’ house,” Bitty squeaked out.

“I want to see you tonight,” Jack huffed. “I _need_ to see you tonight. I’ll beg if you want me to, Bits.”

Bitty swallowed thickly, and slipped his hand into Jack’s under the dishwater. Soap bubbles popped gently above their grip.

“Please… Eric,” Jack whispered hotly.

Bitty’s breath hitched, Jack rubbed his knuckles under the water.

“Okay,” Bitty he said softly. “Yes, I’ll come to you tonight.”

**+++**

It was 11:45 when Bitty felt safe enough to venture into the guest room. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and knew when he came back to his room, he probably wouldn’t be a virgin anymore. And there was no one else he’d want to share that part of himself with in the entire world than Jack Laurent Zimmermann.

He picked up Señor Bun, gave him a kiss on the nose, and tucked him into bed. Bitty gave one final exhale and slowly opened his door. 

When Bitty reached Jack’s door, he turned the knob, pushed it open and poked his head inside. Jack sat on the bed with a book in his hands, resting against the headboard wearing nothing but his boxer briefs. Jack’s phone on the nightstand quietly played _Unfucktheworld_ by Angel Olsen.

He smiled at Bitty, their eyes locked onto one another. 

“Hey,” Bitty whispered.

“You’re here,” Jack said, placing the book on the nightstand and turned off the light.

Bitty stood against the door, still holding onto the knob behind him. He bit his lower lip and nodded.

Jack sat up slowly and said, “Come here.”

Bitty walked over to the bed and sat down as Jack moved closer to him. He leaned in and cupped Bitty’s face with both hands, swept his eyes across it and said, “Jesus, Bits. You’re so beautiful.”

Bitty closed his eyes and let out the breath he hadn’t realized he held.

“Thank you,” he said softly.

Jack pulled Bitty into him and then scooted down on the bed. They both settled in and turned to face one another. Jack caressed Bitty’s face, and he simply felt happy, and Jack knew he wanted this forever. 

There was none of the drama, none of the destructive competitiveness there was with Kent -- none of the emotional manipulation or angst. With Kent it never felt like this, it never felt like slipping into a warm bath, like a gentle exhale on a soft bed, like you were in the safest possible space you could ever be. It never felt like home.

It was only this way with Bitty.

“Jack?” 

“Yeah, Bits?”

“I love you.”

Jack looked into Bitty’s eyes and felt his breath quicken; his heart pounded wildly.

Bitty looked down at Jack’s chest and stammered, “You don’t have to say it back…honest. It’s fine. I just, I just wanted to say it. I _needed_ to say it, and I hope it doesn’t scare you off or anything---”

Jack pressed his lips onto Bitty’s. 

“Bits… I love you, too. So much,” Jack said, eyes wide and sweeping across Bitty’s face. “You have no idea. I wanted to tell you last night.”

Bitty’s broke into a gigantic smile as he wrapped his arms around Jack’s neck and parted his lips to meet Jack’s.

Jack quickly licked into Bitty’s mouth and turned their bodies so he was above Bitty. Jack stroked Bitty from his neck, down to his navel. Bitty, in turn, arched into the touch.

“I’ve never done… this,” Bitty said with a soft sigh. “But I want to, with you.”

Jack moved down and pressed a kiss onto Bitty’s ribs, moved toward the center of his chest, down this abdomen. Jack then laid his head on Bitty’s chest and snaked his arms around him.

“What do you want?” Jack asked as he looked up toward Bitty.

“I just want you, Jack. Always.”

Jack kissed Bitty’s belly button then rolled Bitty over gently and slowly pulled down his underwear. He straddled Bitty’s hips. Bitty closed his eyes, and allowed himself to be still and just feel with all his being what was happening.

Jack stretched out over Bitty, pressing his chest onto Bitty’s back. He stroked Bitty’s arms, and kissed the back of Bitty’s neck. Jack lowered himself down again, rubbing his cheek against Bitty’s spine. Slowly.

He placed soft open lipped kissed all along Bitty’s lower back, his waist. He caressed Bitty’s bottom and kissed each cheek reverently, and continued moving down as he kissed the back of Bitty’s legs, knees and his calves. Jack lifted Bitty’s right foot and kissed the sole of Bitty’s foot, then the other.

Bitty opened his eyes, and turned to look down toward Jack.

“Please come here,” Bitty said.

Jack climbed up slowly, and touched Bitty the entire time. He then rolled Bitty supine.

“Hi,” Jack said with a smile.

“It’s you,” Bitty replied, eyes shone brightly.

“It’s me, and I love you,” Jack said tenderly.

“Show me.”

Bitty reached down and pulled at Jack’s boxer briefs. Jack helped Bitty along and pulled them off with his feet, and kicked them down and off the bed.

His erection, free, landed on Bitty’s and caused them both to gasp. 

“Breathe, Bits,” Jack whispered. “Breathe.”

Bitty closed his eyes softly, and let out a shaky breath.

“Now be here with me, Bitty.”

Bitty nodded, swallowed thickly then tilted his chin to offer his mouth to Jack who gladly took it. The two began to kiss languidly, as they intertwined their fingers from one of their hands together.

Bitty let out a tiny moan, as Jack continued to unhurriedly explore his mouth; tongues tasting, touching, massaging. Bitty opened his eyes, and watched Jack kiss him. It felt shockingly intimate seeing Jack lose himself and Bitty being the cause of it all.

“God, Bits,” Jack said into Bitty’s mouth. 

“Touch me, Jack,” Bitty pleaded.

Jack nodded, and reached toward the nightstand and grabbed a small bottle of lube. He popped it open and poured some into his hand, as Bitty watched and licked his lips. He then wrapped his hand around Bitty’s cock, Bitty immediately squeezed his eyes shut.

“Open your eyes, Bitty. Look at me. I love you.”

Bitty looked up at Jack and saw looking back at him, gentle and sweet -- and Bitty loved him for it. He loved how patient and considerate Jack was being, and he would always adore him for it. But with each stroke Jack gave him, Bitty became bolder. And then he decided he was done with gentle and sweet. He would let himself have this. He wanted this. 

Bitty lunged toward Jack, voracious and wanting, and then it wasn’t gentle. It wasn’t sweet, it became hurried and hot, and Bitty’s body sang. 

He wrapped his legs around Jack’s waist and Jack began to stroke Bitty’s cock in earnest. Bitty groaned softly into Jack’s ear, he then reached down and took Jack into his hands. Jack bucked his hips against Bitty, and just about lost it when Bitty took both of them into his hand.

“I love you,” Bitty said in between frenzied kisses. 

“Eric,” Jack gasped.

“Shhh!” Bitty said into Jack’s shoulder.

The wet heat between them grew with each stroke. The only sound in the room was their breathing. They rocked into Bitty’s hand, Jack’s fingers in Bitty’s hair, their legs tangled together. Mouths hovered above one another.

And then Bitty’s breathing hitched, and momentarily stopped and soon they felt a wet warmth flow over them both, covering Bitty’s hand. Once Bitty came, Jack immediately let himself follow. Bitty, still breathing heavily, watched Jack’s face with fascination as he came-- his come landed on Bitty’s chest.

Bitty doesn’t think he’s ever seen anything so beautiful in his life as Jack’s expression in that moment and all he can think is _yes, yes, yes_.

The two fall asleep, tangled together, breathing deeply and smiling.

**+++**

**SUNDAY MORNING**

The alarm on Jack’s phone rang at 5:00 a.m. Jack had been hopeful and set it before Bitty had entered the guest room, in case they fell asleep. He quickly reached over and turned it off, then looked at Bitty. He was curled into Jack, his arm wrapped around Jack’s neck. Jack reached over and touched his cheek.

“Bits? Bitty? Wake up, sleepyhead.”

Bitty slowly opened his eyes, and smiled. 

“I love you, Jack.”

“I love you, too.”

“So much…”

Jack held Bitty closer, feeling Bitty’s heart beat against Jack’s chest. “It’s 5 o’clock.”

Bitty sighed, “I should probably go back to my room. But I don’t want to. I want to stay in bed with you, forever.”

“I know what you mean,” Jack said.

Bitty sat up and stretched, smiling as he remembered the events from the night before. Jack ran his hand down Bitty’s back. 

“You’ve ruined me, Bitty.”

Bitty smirked and turned to look back at Jack. 

“Have I now?”

Jack nodded, "I need you in my life."

“I guess I’ll have to stick around then.”

Jack smiled and leaned in to kiss Bitty’s neck.

“You feel like a run? Just like old times?” Jack asked.

“I guess so… if I say no, you’ll just keep pestering me,” Bitty teased. 

Jack smiled, “Meet you in the kitchen? In 15 minutes?” 

“I’ll be there.”

Bitty smiled, turned to give Jack a quick peck on the lips and quietly exited the room.

**+**

They came back from their run around 6:30; it was a sunny and quiet Madison morning. The humidity was just starting to inch up.

Suzanne was sitting in the kitchen, pouring herself a cup of coffee when they walked in.

“Good lord, you two. Can’t you ever rest?” Suzanne said with a yawn.

“Blame Jack, mama. He’s the bad influence,” Bitty said as he reached for two cups from the cupboard.

“Good morning, Suzanne,” Jack said as Bitty poured him a cup.

“Did you sleep well, Jack?”

“Yes! Like a rock,” he said bringing his cup to his lips to hide his blush.

“Aren’t you going to ask me how I slept?” Bitty asked, spooning sugar into his cup.

“No,” Suzanne replied.

“Second class citizen in my own home. Mr. Hockey shows up, and I’m yesterday’s news.”

“Haha. Mr. Hockey,” Jack said.

“Oh, you know I love you, Dicky.”

Bitty went in to hug Suzanne, who immediately recoiled, “But lord, Dicky. Please go shower before you decide to ply me with your hugs. Sweetheart, you smell!”

“Fine! I know when I’m not wanted,” Bitty laughed.

“Jack honey, what time does your flight leave?” Suzanne asked.

“11:30.”

“Okay, come back down by 8:00 the latest and I’ll have breakfast ready. Dicky, you want me come with you when you drive Jack to the airport?”

“Um… I got it, mama. I know you have your busy Sundays. I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so,” Suzanne said with a smirk.

**+++**

The drive to the airport started out as a sombre affair. Bitty drove in silence for about 15 minutes, until Jack spoke.

“It’s not as though we’ll never see each other again,” Jack said.

“I know,” Bitty said quietly.

“Bitty?”

Bitty sniffed and concentrated on the road, trying to ignore the prickly feeling at the back of his throat.

“Bits?”

“Hmm?” he managed to squeak out.

“Do you have any idea how much I love you? And how happy I am?” 

“Really? Are you sure you want this? Want me?”

Jack reached over and placed his hand on Bitty’s thigh.

“You’ve made everything better for me. This is it. I can’t go back to how it was before you.”

“I’ll come visit you in Providence. And we’ll text and Skype and…” Bitty’s voice began to quiver.

“I love you,” Jack said. “And we’ll see each other soon. And yes, we’ll text and Skype and talk on the phone every chance we get. Then you’ll be at Samwell again, and we’ll only be 45 minutes away from one another.”

“I love you, Jack. Lord, I won’t ever get tired of saying it.”

“Good,” Jack said. “I won’t ever get tired of hearing it.”

Bitty smiled, cleared his throat, looked at Jack once and then at the road, swallowing back the tears.

“Traffic’s not too bad,” he said.

“No, it’s not,” Jack said tightening his grip on Bitty’s thigh and then turned to look out the window.

**+++**

Jack sat in first class, nursing his glass of orange juice and reading his copy of _The English Patient_. This was the first time he read a love story as his preference was always nonfiction history. It had been a gift from Alicia, it was one of her favorite books. Jack had it for months, and only recently decided to start reading it. It was set during the second World War.

“More orange juice?” the flight attendant asked.

“Yes, please.”

Jack opened the book to the page he had dog eared, and noticed he kept reading the same line over and over again:

_“How does this happen? To fall in love and be disassembled.”_

How _does_ it happen? He thought of Bitty, how they first met. The way Jack had shut him out from the very beginning. It had nothing to do with Bittle -- it was all Jack and his own hang ups. He knew that. He knew that back then, and absolutely knew that now. 

But Bitty worked his way into Jack’s heart, without even trying really. He disassembled Jack, in the best possible way. In a way he never expected. It wasn’t until it was too late that Jack realized what had happened. Bitty disassembled Jack and put him back together into a better version of himself. Jack was a better person, in every possible way, thanks to Bitty. And Jack would be forever grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> I love [The English Patient](https://books.google.com/books?id=fVjXBN9edXYC&pg=PA158&lpg=PA158&dq=%E2%80%9CHow+does+this+happen?+To+fall+in+love+and+be+disassembled.%E2%80%9D&source=bl&ots=AA82N4viXq&sig=wamikRcQDZTIMr7T7hSdexQ3LUo&hl=en&sa=X&ved=0ahUKEwjI4JPdosLSAhVK3IMKHVh1CjUQ6AEIOTAG#v=onepage&q=%E2%80%9CHow%20does%20this%20happen%3F%20To%20fall%20in%20love%20and%20be%20disassembled.%E2%80%9D&f=false). It's one of my favorites. So lovely!
> 
> [Unfucktheworld](https://youtu.be/DouPf-UDY4c) by Angel Olsen. I love [all her music](https://www.youtube.com/results?search_query=angel+olsen) so much.
> 
> Come and say hi to [me on Tumblr](http://wrathofthestag.tumblr.com/)! *waves*
> 
>  _Check, Please!_ characters created by the wonderful [Ngozi](http://omgcheckplease.tumblr.com/).


End file.
